


Jealousy is a Blue-Eyed Monster

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mild Dom!Cas. One-shot written for @roxy-davenport ’s Lexie Carver SPN Writing Challenge. Prompts - #62 “Are you jealous?” and #54 “Did you write me a love letter?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is a Blue-Eyed Monster

“And this one is courtesy of a shifter in Portland three years ago, no four,” you lifted your tank top up, revealing a straight line milky scar stretching from your armpit to under your breast, “Strong bastard, turned my knife on me. It was a clean cut - I’d just sharpened the blade.”

Dean leaned closer to examine the scar, pursing his lips in approval, “Nice work, did you stitch it yourself?”

“Super glue and duct tape,” you grinned, “Trick I picked up from Bobby.”

Dean whistled, “Impressive, but I’ve got better.” He jumped up, unzipping his jeans and dropping them down to reveal his boxers. He lifted one leg up on the couch next to you, peeling the boxers up his thigh to reveal a quarter-sized dense purple marbled scar.

“What the hell?” You ran you fingers inquisitively over the scar, “That’s no bullet or stab wound.”

“Arrow, tipped with flaming holy oil,” a proud smirk plastered across his face, “And FYI, don’t ever give Sam a crossbow.”

“Friendly fire! You win!” Laughing, you threw your hands up in the air, conceding defeat.

Dean chuckled, fishing his discarded pants off the floor, “Loser makes the beer run.” He winked at you, grabbing a bottle off the table and taking the last swig.

“What is going on here?” Cas’ gravelly voice boomed the instant he appeared, taking in the sight of you and Dean, stripped down to your skivvies. He glared at Dean angrily, jaw clenched.

You flinched at the harsh tone of his voice, peeking over the couch back to look at him. In the shadows behind him, you could almost make out the outline of his wings spanning threateningly across the room.

“Woah, nothing happened Cas,” Dean raised his arms in surrender and backed several steps away from you, “Innocent fun comparing old scars.”

Both Dean and Cas’ postures relaxed as you looked between them, noting with curiosity that they shared a brief look of unspoken understanding.

“Actually, I think I’ll make the beer run, grab some fresh air,” Dean collected his shirt from the arm of the couch, pointing at you, “You owe me one.”

You lifted your chin and nodded - watching as Dean exited the room, giving Cas a wide berth.

Cas’ eyes locked onto yours as he crossed around to the couch to sit. Folding his hands in his lap, his focus shifted to the wall, “I’m sorry I startled you Y/N.

You shrugged, nestling your barely dressed body deeper into the couch cushions, feeling self-conscious around the angel in a way you didn’t feel with Dean, “You sounded different, that’s all. Not like you. Is everything alright?”

Cas’ head pivoted back towards you, his gaze roaming over your bare ankles, gliding slowly up your toned calves to your thighs, and stopping at the lace-trimmed white panties hugging your hips. He visibly gulped, abruptly looking away from you.

You blushed under his scrutiny, catching a glint of desire swirling in his blue eyes. For the first time since you’d met the angel, you recognized that maybe he was capable of feeling towards you the love that you had silently harbored towards him, “Cas, are you jealous?”

He clenched his jaw.

You moved down the length of the couch until you were kneeling beside him, resting your palm lightly on his knee, watching with satisfaction as his composure began to crumble at your proximity, “Castiel?”

“No…yes,” he growled. In a fluid movement, his strong arms wound around your waist, pulling your body onto his lap, flush to his chest as he pressed his full lips firmly to yours.

Surprised at how warm he was against your exposed skin, you melted into his body. Smiling against his lips, you giggled as you slipped your arms around his neck.

He tangled a hand in your hair, gently pulling your head back to look into your eyes, “What is it you find so amusing?”

You bit your lower lip with a sultry smile, his stubble tickling your fingers as you traced the outline of his jaw, studying his glittering blue eyes, “There’s no reason to be jealous, I’ve never wanted Dean to touch me this way.”

“I want to do more than touch you, Y/N,” his mouth gravitated to your clavicle as your name fell from his lips, nipping and kissing it gently before his attentions migrated to your neck, sucking on your pulse point.

You squirmed in his lap, changing position to straddle him and grinding your hips teasingly against his growing arousal, his groans vibrating through your chest. “Tell me what you want to do to me,” your breath was hot whispered into his ear.

“Everything,” his lips crashed into yours, teeth and tongues battling for dominance until you were light-headed and giddy from lack of air.

Panting, you pushed away, trailing your fingers down his clothed chest and tugging at the buttons of his shirt, “Not here.”

As soon as the words escaped you found yourself transported to your bed - Castiel having unceremoniously unburdened himself of all clothing. He grasped you firmly by the hips flipping you onto your back beneath him with a bounce, humming as he nuzzled his nose into your neck. You tousled your fingers through his hair, curling your fingers at his nape and tugging him back to your swollen pink lips for another breathless kiss.

Kneeling between your legs, he sat back to admire your languid figure, his warm rough hands caressing your thighs, a smile spreading across his lips, “You’re beautiful.”

You blushed, reaching for his hands and pulling him back to you, “Show me.”

Feeling his erection prod your stomach, your body shuddered involuntarily as he braced himself over you placing wet open mouthed kisses down your neck and chest, stopping to tear open your tank top, revealing your supple breasts. He licked the velvet soft skin around your right breast in an ever smaller circle, flicking your nipple with his tongue as he came to the center. You moaned with approval and he looked up to capture your gaze before moving his attention to your other breast. Your hands ghosted over his shoulders, slipping further down his arms as he continued exploring the dips and curves of your body with his tongue. He paused again, sitting back. Staring into your eyes, pupils blown almost black with lust, he looped his fingers at the waist of your panties. Shimmying them carefully down your hips and pushing your body up the bed, he raised your legs up straight as you kicked to remove them. He guided your legs to rest on his shoulders, smelling the arousal soaked garment before tossing it aside, “I want to taste you. Would you like that?”

The heat between your thighs intensified at his words, sending another anticipatory shudder through your body. You nodded, “Please.”

His hands moved to your knees, trailing his fingers down the outside of your thighs as he lowered himself between your legs. Never breaking eye contact, he kissed the inside of your thighs in turn, stubble scratching and teasing the tender skin until you could no longer stand it. Mercifully reaching your center, he inhaled deeply, delving his tongue eagerly to explore your dripping folds, your head falling back with a gasp. Mewling, your hands instinctively reached for his head to guide him, but you found them pinned at your sides by his grace. As if he read your thoughts, he bent your knees, angling your hips up for better access as his tongue found your clit, probing around the small sensitive mound. You whimpered in pleasure, squirming against the hold of his grace as he inserted first one finger, then another, beckoning waves of increasing ecstasy from your trembling frame.

“Castiel,” every nerve in your body was on fire from the overwhelming tension, “I…,” your words were lost as an incoherent moan fell from your lips - his grace releasing you as he curled his fingers against your g-spot, sucking your clit hard and guiding you gently through the waves of your orgasm.

Licking his fingers, he crawled up your body peppering delicate kisses on your sensitive skin before reaching your love bruised lips, kissing them tenderly as he brushed the sweat soaked hair from your face.

“Your turn,” you lightly bit his lower lip, tasting yourself on him, adeptly wrapping a leg around his waist and rolling him onto his back with a surprised grunt.

Straddling his waist, you could feel his cock twitch, pressing fully erect against your buttocks. Rolling your hips into him, you bent forward, playfully nipping his nose and chin as he dug his fingers into your thighs, fighting the urge to buck.

“I want you inside me,” you raked your nails across his chest, echoing his words, “Would you like that?”

Grunting and kneading his fingers deeper into your thighs, he nodded in reply, voice barely a rasp, “Yes.”

Hand pressed into his chest for balance, you lifted yourself off his waist, reaching between your bodies and grasping his cock guiding him to your entrance and lowering onto him slowly as he stretched your walls and filled you. With a gasp, you dropped completely, taking him to the hilt, your hands falling back to his thighs. Groaning, his grip moved to your hips, squeezing them and urging you to move. You complied, rolling your hips forward with a steady rhythm. His hands slid up your sides to cup your breasts as you rocked into him, his thumbs rubbing and squeezing your nipples.

With a groan he sat up, wrapping his arms around your back, pulling you to his chest, biting and sucking at your neck as you continued to grind into him, quickening your pace as you felt the tension once again growing in your abdomen.

“Y/N,” he growled your name and holding your hips tight, rolled you onto your back. Stilling your body with his grace, he kissed you deeply, groaning into your mouth. Resting his forehead against yours, he looked into your eyes and began to thrust into you slowly, alternating shallow then deep, causing you to hum with each desperate breath. His thrusts became more urgent, his breathing ragged. “Come with me,” grunting, his head dropped to your shoulder. You tilted your hips up, crossing your legs tight behind his waist, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit your g-spot.

“Castiel,” you cooed his name as you tumbled over the edge, your walls clenching around his cock.

With an animalistic grunt, his hips stuttered as he drove deep into you, cock pulsing as he found release, spilling himself inside you.

You pulled the weight of his body to rest on top of you, skimming your hands along his back and running your fingers through his hair as he nuzzled your neck. You kissed his temple as he slipped out of you, shifting his body to recline beside you and propping himself up on his elbow to look at you. You rolled onto your stomach, resting your head on your crossed arms and meeting his gaze with a sated smile, “I should have peeked your jealousy a long time ago.”

“It is a strong emotion,” Cas half-smiled, rubbing a small circle on your back, “One it seems even I cannot suppress.”

“Let’s promise not to quell any other emotions when it comes to this, to us, okay?” You implored.

“I can do better than promise,” his hand moved to your shoulder, and you felt a prickly heat sear your skin followed by soothing warmth.

Craning your neck to look at your shoulder, you found an intricate symbol scarred into your skin. Grinning, you raised your eyebrows askance, “Did you just write me a love letter?”

Cas’ blue eyes sparkled, brimming with the love he felt for you, and you for him, as he spoke to you without words, _“Tell Dean that scar was caused by an angel binding himself to you for eternity.”_


End file.
